


[Teen Wolf] The importance of being Stiles

by koorime_yu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu





	[Teen Wolf] The importance of being Stiles

**Titolo** : The importance of being Stiles  
 **Autore** : [](http://koorime-yu.livejournal.com/profile)[**koorime_yu**](http://koorime-yu.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Stiles/Derek  
 **Rating** : Pg13 (?)  
 **Charapter** : **1** /1  
 **Beta** : [](http://hikaruryu.livejournal.com/profile)[**hikaruryu**](http://hikaruryu.livejournal.com/) ci ha riso su molto in anteprima  
 **Words** : 4301 ([](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fiumidiparole**](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/) )  
 **Genere** : commedia, fluff  
 **Warning** : crack, slash, cliché  
 **Summary** : Stiles sapeva che il suo nome – quello vero – gli avrebbe causato problemi.  
 **Note** : Scritta per la [Sagra del Kink 2.0](http://kinkmemeita.livejournal.com/14312.html) di [](http://kinkmemeita.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkmemeita**](http://kinkmemeita.livejournal.com/) sul prompt “Pomiciare” + il prompt di [](http://hikaruryu.livejournal.com/profile)[**hikaruryu**](http://hikaruryu.livejournal.com/) “A cuccia!”. Parola d’ordine del mio menù Oriente: cliché \O/

DISCLAIMER: vorrei tanto possedere Stiles, ma no, né lui né nessun altro mi appartiene .__. Neanche Derek, no *sigh*

 

 

Stiles sapeva che il suo nome – quello vero – gli avrebbe causato problemi. Certo, lui si era aspettato più delle prese in giro per la sua _impronunciabilità_ o perché qualcuno poteva scambiarlo per un'offesa in una qualche lingua straniera – o morta – piuttosto che... questo.  
E invece la sua vita aveva di nuovo dato prova della sua assurdità quando Deaton gli aveva detto di sussurrare il suo nome a Derek. Che stava morendo.  
«Non c'è una... che ne so, una pozione che possiamo dargli?» aveva suggerito lui.  
«Stilinski, questa è la realtà, non si salvano le persone con le pozioni magiche» gli aveva ringhiato contro Isaac - e ringhiato davvero, non per modo di dire, eh. Se non gli aveva staccato la mano era stato solo perché Scott lo aveva fermato in tempo. Sia ringraziato Scott e i suoi riflessi da lupo.  
«Ah certo, perché sussurrando nomi invece sì, vero?» Okay, magari un po' se le andava a cercare. Isaac ringhiò di nuovo e Stiles fece un passo indietro, mettendo tra lui e il licantropo psicopatico il bancone dello studio di Deaton - e quindi il corpo dell'Alpha stesoci sopra.  
«Ascolta Stiles» lo richiamò proprio Deaton «i nomi hanno un potere intrinseco, sopratutto quando si parla di licantropi. E più un nome è... sconosciuto più il suo potere aumenta. Nel tuo caso potrebbe essere l'unico modo per salvare Mr. Hale».  
Stiles annuì seriamente un paio di volte e batté piano con il pugno sul tavolo, accanto la mano inerme di Derek.  
«Nessuna pressione, eh?» disse. Con gli occhi risalì fino al viso del licantropo, imperlato di sudore, esangue e con due profonde ombre scure attorno agli occhi. Le labbra avevano virato pericolosamente verso il viola e il rosso del sangue della ferita che gli squarciava il petto sembrava ancora più vivido visto sotto la luce scialitica. «Okay, che devo fare?»  
«Devi solo dirgli il tuo nome e poi ordinargli di svegliarsi» rispose Deaton. Stiles lo guardò scettico.  
«Tipo... _Alzati e cammina_?» tentò. Il veterinario sorrise e scosse la testa.  
«Più "apri gli occhi"».  
Stiles annuì e prese un respiro profondo. «Okay, ci siamo, lo faccio».  
Spostò il peso da un piede all'altro, nervosamente, poi si passò una mano sul viso e infine si chinò. Sussurrare il suo nome non fu questo gran problema, a dire il vero - fu strano, più che altro, perché non ci era abituato -, la cosa più assurda fu dire la formula. Gli sembrava di essere finito in un B-movie condito di cliché ridicoli sui licantropi e salvataggi dell’ultimo secondo – fermi tutti, in quel caso era lui il principe sul bianco destriero e Derek la principessa in pericolo? Forte!  
Quando però, l'attimo dopo, Derek aprì gli occhi, prendendo un singhiozzante respiro, Stiles fece un poco cavalleresco salto all'indietro, preso alla sprovvista. Derek tossì e si piegò su un lato, sputando del sangue grumoso sul metallo; poi ringhiò, stringendo i pugni, mentre lentamente lo squarcio sul suo petto si rimarginava sotto gli occhi scioccati dei presenti.  
Quella vista schizzò al primo posto delle cose più assurde che gli erano mai capitate in vita sua, surclassando quella volta in cui Lydia aveva accettato di andare al ballo d'Inverno con lui e gli aveva addirittura concesso un ballo - prima che Peter la mordesse quasi a morte e scoprissero che Lydia era un qualche strano scherzo della natura immune al soprannaturale.  
«Tutto questo è... assurdo» mormorò Scott, sorridendo e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Isaac, da bravo cucciolo di papà, era già accorso al fianco di Derek per sostenerlo. Stiles lo guardò aiutarlo a mettersi a sedere e controllare ossessivamente il petto ormai guarito, anche se ancora sporco di sangue.  
Poi Derek alzò gli occhi nei suoi e Stiles seppe che i casini, per lui, erano appena cominciati.

***

  
A dire la verità, i problemi veri e propri per Stiles cominciarono solo una settimana più tardi.  
Per quasi sette giorni ebbe una normale vita adolescenziale scandita da compiti a sorpresa di chimica, allenamenti di lacrosse, tentativi più o meno imbarazzanti di farsi notare da Lydia e brevi ma intense immersioni nei problemi di un lupo mannaro adolescente innamorato di una cacciatrice di lupi mannari. Si era quasi convinto che quello spiacevole brivido alla schiena quando aveva incrociato lo sguardo di Derek era stato solo frutto della sua fervida e iperattiva immaginazione quando, il venerdì sera, dovette ricredersi all'istante sull'infallibilità del suo sesto senso.  
Aveva appena parcheggiato sul vialetto di casa quando, uscendo dalla sua jeep, aveva notato una Camaro ferma di fronte casa sua - e appoggiata ad essa c'era Derek Hale, sguardo torvo e giacca di pelle in corredato. Fu strano, perché lo vide avere una contrazione di braccia e gambe e ruotare appena il collo, come a voler allentare la tensione - o prepararsi per ucciderlo. Era lì per ucciderlo? Perché lo aveva minacciato più volte, ma Stiles aveva creduto che ormai fossero andati oltre quello stadio e fossero più verso il "ti trovo irritante, ma sei utile, quindi posso resistere e non strapparti la giugulare a morsi". Stiles sperava davvero tanto che fossero in quello stadio del loro rapporto.  
«Ti prego, dimmi che non sei qui per uccidermi» lo supplicò. Derek lo guardò male – come sempre – e sbuffò, sviando lo sguardo.  
«No, idiota» sbottò. S'infilò le mani in tasca, le sfilò e incrociò le braccia al petto. Uhm, strano. «Io... mi sono reso conto che non ti ho mai... ringraziato. Per quello che hai fatto» ammise in fine e Stiles, finalmente, capì che diavolo stava succedendo.  
«Oh mio dio, quanto ti è costato venire fin qui e dirmi una cosa del genere?»  
Derek non rispose e lo guardò anche peggio, ma ormai il danno era fatto e Stiles poteva vedere l'imbarazzo aleggiare attorno a lui come una nuvoletta rosso vergogna. O rabbia. O sangue – il suo, se Derek avrebbe deciso di lasciarsi andare ai suoi istinti e sbranarlo.  
Decise di evitare di mettere alla prova la sua fortuna e si guardò attorno, ringraziando il fatto che suo padre aveva una pattuglia per tutta la notte. Non credeva sarebbe finita bene se l'avesse beccato a parlare cordialmente con una persona accusata di omicidio. Due volte.  
«Okay, ci vediamo» sbottò Derek, scostandosi dalla Camaro e rimontando in macchina. Stiles lo guardò sgommare via alla velocità della luce e rientrando in casa si chiese che diavolo stesse succedendo. Poi accese la console e passò gran parte della sera a sparare ad alieni e mutanti, accantonando la questione fino al giorno dopo, all'ora di pranzo.  
Fu appunto mentre si dirigevano in mensa che Scott si fermò nel bel mezzo del corridoio e guardò verso la finestra, confuso.  
«C'è Derek» disse.  
«Dovrà parlare con i suoi cuccioli?» suppose lui, scrollando le spalle. Scott, invece, pensò bene di fargli venire un mezzo infarto, rispondendo:  
«No, ti sta seguendo. Ormai è una settimana».  
Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi, afferrandolo per la spalla e voltandolo verso di sé.  
«Aspetta, fammi capire. Per tutta l'intera settimana sono stato seguito da Derek e tu non hai pensato di... che ne so, di _dirmelo_?»  
Scott fece spallucce. «Non credevo fosse importante».  
«Non--» Stiles congiunse le mani davanti al viso, chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. «Sei un idiota» decretò, andandosene.

***

  
Da quel momento in poi, Stiles si rese conto di essere letteralmente perseguitato. Dovunque si girasse vedeva Derek, il suo sempiterno sguardo omicida e la sua Camaro.  
«È un incubo. Un folle e assurdo incubo, ecco cos'è» si lamentò tra sé, osservando dalla finestra della sua camera Derek Hale che, in modo spaventosamente inquietante, se ne restava fermo dall'altro lato della strada. A non fare assolutamente niente.  
Come aveva già detto: inquietante.  
Uscì dalla propria camera e si fiondò fuori dalla porta di casa, attraversando la strada e allargando le braccia. «Okay, che diavolo sta succedendo?» sbottò.  
Derek tentennò appena – tentennò davvero – e voltò il viso. «Non so di che diavolo stai parlando» disse.  
«Mi stai seguendo, sono giorni che mi segui» ribatté, incrociando le braccia al petto. Le labbra di Derek si assottigliarono e le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono, dandogli quell'espressione di puro odio che lui conosceva tanto bene.  
«Non è vero».  
Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio e annuì. «Oh no, infatti, hai ragione, non mi sembra assolutamente di essere in un maledetto film horror dove della gente si sente osservata e poi viene rapita e si sveglia incatenata in una stanza vuota con uno sconosciuto mentre un pupazzo in un video gli chiede "Vuoi giocare con me?"» ironizzò.  
«Saw? _Davvero_?»  
«L'ho rivisto ieri sera» ammise. «Senti, dimmi solo perché diavolo mi stai seguendo e facciamola finita».  
Derek sospirò, guardandosi con astio la punta delle scarpe. Quando rialzò lo sguardo, sembrava infastidito. «Non lo so. All'inizio credevo fosse perché mi sentivo in debito con te, ma poi anche dopo che ti ho ringraziato ho continuato a sentire di doverti proteggere e...» ringhiò frustrato e incassò la testa tra le spalle. Stiles aprì la bocca, sorpreso e confuso.  
«Okay, frena. Da quanto va avanti questa storia?» domandò, temendo la risposta. Seppe di aver fatto bene quando l'altro, dopo una smorfia infastidita, ammise:  
«Dalla stessa sera in cui mi ha salvato».  
Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi e fece un passo indietro, quasi inciampando e fracassandosi la testa contro l'asfalto. Se non avvenne fu solo per la presa rapida con cui Derek fermò la sua rovinosa caduta, tirandoselo contro.  
Ritrovarsi stretti al petto di un aitante licantropo Alpha può sembrare fantastico se sei una ragazza – o, beh, anche un ragazzo, a dire il vero – ma lo è un po' meno quando il suddetto Alpha non ha mai fatto mistero del suo desiderio di squarciarti la gola. Senza contare il fatto che ritrovarsi spiaccicati contro il suo petto muscoloso dopo la confessione che aveva appena fatto rendeva tutto molto strano. E imbarazzante.  
Motivo per cui si separarono con rapidità e misero molti passi di distanza tra loro, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche e cercando di evitare un contatto visivo diretto.  
Purtroppo il problema restava, quindi la tregua non durò molto.  
«Allora? Che si fa ora?» chiese Stiles e Derek rispose esattamente nel modo che lui si aspettava, ma avere ragione non lo riempì di gioia, per niente.  
«Chiediamo a qualcuno che ne capisce di più».  
Purtroppo per Stiles, come aveva sospettato, Derek non parlava certo di Deaton – visto che era suo il tiro mancino - bensì di Peter, nascosto nella loro decrepita casa, che pensò bene di ridere per un buon quarto d'ora dopo che ebbe saputo le ultime novità. Probabilmente avrebbe continuato anche per più tempo, se Derek non avesse minacciato di strappargli le dita una ad una.  
«Quello che hai fatto non è stato semplicemente salvare la vita di Derek» spiegò Peter, prendendo il suo laptop e aprendo un file, voltandolo poi verso Stiles. «Ma legarlo indissolubilmente al tuo nome e, di conseguenza, a te stesso».  
Stiles e Derek si scambiarono uno sguardo incerto – e anche un po' spaventato, okay, ma Stiles credeva di poterselo concedere, vista la situazione.  
«Aspetta, in che senso?» domandò, giusto per amor di chiarezza. Peter si sfregò la barbetta curata con fare pensoso.  
«Vediamo, come posso spiegarvelo?» inclinò la testa a sinistra e guardò il soffitto pericolante della vecchia dimora degli Hale, tamburellando con le dita sul suo mento. Poi schioccò le dita e indicò prima l'uno e poi l'altro. «Derek è il tuo cagnolino».  
Da qualche parte, dentro la sua testa, Stiles sentì qualcosa andare in frantumi. Probabilmente la sua sanità mentale.

***

  
Peter raccontò loro che quel rito un tempo era utilizzato dagli sciamani per tenere imbrigliati i licantropi, che diventavano delle vere e proprie guardie del corpo pronte a tutto per la salvaguardia dei propri padroni. Inoltre imbrigliare un Alpha era considerato il modo più sicuro per controllare il branco ed evitare che i lupi scorrazzassero indisturbati mietendo vittime.  
Ovviamente, come ogni soluzione a un problema, divenne esso stesso un problema quando uomini avidi avevano cominciato a servirsi dei lupi per conquistare potere e ricchezze, facendosi la guerra fino alla morte.  
Stiles si chiese perché tutto questo non fosse scritto nei libri di storia. Sarebbe stato sicuramente più interessante della storia governativa degli ultimi cinquant'anni.  
«Quindi io sono... cosa? Un Signore dei Lupi?» domandò, beccandosi un ringhio da parte di Derek e una risata da Peter.  
«Perché no? Non credo esista un titolo vero e proprio, quindi immagino tu possa farti chiamare un po' come ti pare» rispose quello, tornando a controllare sul suo laptop se ci fosse altro da dover aggiungere.  
«Se era una pratica così comune perché io non ne ho mai sentito parlare?» intervenne invece Derek, braccia incrociate e broncio ringhioso. Stiles si chiese che avrebbe fatto se lo avesse picchiato sul naso con un giornale arrotolato. Probabilmente lo avrebbe ucciso.  
«Perché è stata bandita dai nostri antenati secoli fa» Peter lo guardò seriamente, prima di arricciare le labbra in un ghignetto divertito. «Anzi, a ben vedere, se il branco di Alpha lo scoprisse, ucciderebbe il tuo Signore dei Lupi senza pensarci due volte».  
«Eeeeed ecco la fregatura» rispose Stiles, chinando il capo sconfortato.  
Ritornando verso la jeep, né lui né Derek parlarono molto. A dire il vero, non parlarono affatto e fu solo una volta che fu seduto al posto del guidatore che Stiles si voltò a guardare l'altro, le dita che accarezzavano nervosamente sullo sterzo.  
«Allora... che facciamo?» domandò, perché ormai avevano rimandato fin troppo e non c'era più tempo. Ignorare il problema, per quanto lui preferisse farlo, non sarebbe stato d'aiuto.  
Derek guardò dritto davanti a sé e scosse la testa.  
«Ci comportiamo normalmente» disse, voltandosi finalmente verso di lui. «Se nessuno sa cos'è successo, tu sei al sicuro, no?» Non diede a Stiles il tempo di rispondere e si allontanò, tornando verso il rudere della sua infanzia.

***

  
Spiegare a Scott la novità fu abbastanza facile, fargli tenere la bocca chiusa con Allison lo fu un po' meno, ma alla fine ce la fece, con buona pace di Stiles. Peter aveva suggerito loro di evitare le fughe di notizia e per fortuna Scott comprese abbastanza rapidamente il significato di “pericolo mortale”.  
Dal suo canto, Stiles si abituò abbastanza presto al suo nuovo ruolo di Signore dei Lupi e scoprì che i suoi poteri erano semplici ma assolutamente fantastici.  
Derek faceva qualunque cosa lui gli comandasse, che fosse uno «Stai zitto» o un «Dimmi la verità» – ma l'apice lo raggiunse quando, un giovedì pomeriggio, si lasciò scappare un «A cuccia» e vide la faccia di Derek contrarsi di rabbia e vergogna mentre il suo corpo eseguiva l'ordine e si sedeva. Fu esilarante. Da quel momento in poi Stiles non perse occasione per ordinarglielo, tra il divertimento degli altri.  
Col senno di poi probabilmente fu quello che diede il via alle chiacchiere, ma nonostante tutto Stiles, quando, la settimana dopo, Lydia gli chiese se ci fosse qualche novità con Derek, ebbe comunque un piccolo infarto. Nulla di grave, giusto quell'istante in cui gli sembrò che il cuore battesse per l'ultima volta prima di fermarsi per sempre, un attimo prima che la sua faccia, contratta in una smorfia di dolore, si schiantasse sul vassoio della mensa.  
«Io... _cosa_?» boccheggiò.  
Lydia gli rubò una patatina dal piatto e scrollò i suoi bellissimi capelli perfetti, dandole poi un morso.  
«Andiamo, ormai è evidente, è inutile negare».  
«Negare cosa?» intervenne Danny, accomodandosi con Jackson di fronte a loro. L’istante dopo furono raggiunti anche da Isaac, Scott e Allison, questi ultimi due intenti a fingere di essere amici quando si vedeva lontano un miglio che tutto ciò che volevano era spalmare l'altro contro il muro e pomiciare fino a farsi cadere le lingue.  
«Di lui e Derek» rispose lei e Stiles sentì chiaramente tutti i colli presenti al tavolo unirsi in un sonoro crack quando si voltarono contemporaneamente verso di lui.  
« _Cosa_?» gli fece eco Scott.  
«Derek chi?» si interessò ancora di più Danny.  
«Derek Hale» rispose Lydia. «C'è decisamente qualcosa tra voi due, ma Derek non parla. Andiamo, Stiles, raccontaci» lo incalzò. Stiles boccheggiò ancora, guardando nel panico Scott, che gli rispose con la stessa espressione disperata, prima di voltarsi verso Isaac. Questi scosse la testa sbuffando e tornò a mangiare. Stiles lo odiò un po'. Un po' tanto, a dire il vero.  
«Derek Hale? Hale? Te la fai con un ricercato, Stilinski?» ritentò Danny. Jackson, accanto a lui, fece una smorfia disgustata.  
«Uhm» disse, grattandosi nervosamente il collo «Tecnicamente non è più un ricercato. E quando lo era è stato tutto un malinteso».  
«Partito da Scott» lo indicò Jackson e Scott si agitò sul posto.  
«Mi sono già scusato un milione di volte, finirà mai questa storia?»  
«Conosci Derek, quindi no» rispose Stiles. Se ne pentì l'istante, quando Danny chiese:  
«Posso conoscere anche io il tuo ragazzo?»  
Lui spinse il vassoio lontano da sé, incrociò le braccia sul tavolo e ci affondò la testa nel mezzo, desiderando di sparire.

***

  
Questa storia di lui e Derek non lo impensierì più di tanto – chiacchiere da cortile, sarebbero sparite nel giro di una settimana, se non di meno – quindi decise di non dirgli nulla.  
In realtà poteva capire perché fossero nate, davvero. Dopotutto, dal loro punto di vista, Derek si comportava in modo bizzarro da un po' di tempo. Minacciava meno di ucciderlo, ascoltava i suoi consigli e Peter aveva pensato bene di prenderlo ampiamente in giro sul suo controllare ossessivamente che Stiles stesse bene.  
Quindi sì, si poteva dire che Derek si stesse comportando in modo carino con lui – ma addirittura... _quello_? Stiles non credeva che Derek sarebbe stato così con qualcuno che gli piacesse davvero. Se si lasciava la libertà di volare con la fantasia, Stiles lo immaginava molto più romantico e molto meno scontroso, molto più "Morirei se ti succedesse qualcosa" e molto meno "Vorrei ucciderti, ma per colpa di uno stupido rito sento il desiderio di proteggerti fino alla morte".  
Se lo immaginò come uno dei personaggi di Twilight e rise per venti minuti buoni, entrando in casa e abbandonando lo zaino nell'ingresso, prima di dirigersi in cucina.  
C'erano state una serie di effrazioni – cinque in una settimana – e suo padre era dietro al caso giorno e notte, quindi si prese una scodella di cereali, il cartone del latte e andò a piazzarsi davanti alla televisione. L'unica nota positiva del suo essere solo in casa era quello, il poter cenare guardando Grey's Anatomy.  
Aveva appena versato il latte sulle palline di cacao quando qualcuno suonò al campanello.  
Era Derek e la cosa lo meravigliò meno di quando avrebbe dovuto – cosa che lo meravigliò. Contorto, ma la sua mente lo era spesso.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?»  
Derek guardò male la porta e ringhiò qualcosa di incomprensibile. Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio e continuò a guardarlo.  
«No, davvero, che ci fai qui?»  
«Sono venuto a controllare» si interruppe bruscamente, digrignò di nuovo i denti e poi riprese: «Sono venuto a controllare che tu stia bene».  
Stiles aprì la bocca, la richiuse e poi annuì.  
«Quella cosa del Signore dei Lupi?» domandò. Derek annuì, sempre più torvo in viso, e Stiles fece un passo di lato, lasciandolo passare. «Accomodati. Però sai, sono sopravvissuto perfettamente per diciassette anni, puoi anche tenere a bada questa tua iperprotettività».  
Derek sbuffò dal naso, seguendolo all'interno della casa, guardandosi attorno. Dopotutto era la prima volta che vedeva qualcosa che non fosse camera sua. Uhm, detta così suonava strana.  
«Certo, andandotene di notte in cerca di cadaveri nel bosco».  
«Ehi, io ne sono uscito benissimo. È Scott quello che è stato morso» ribatté lui, scalciando le scarpe e sedendosi poi sul divano incrociando le gambe a mo' di indiano. Derek si sedette dall'altro lato e scosse la testa quando Stiles gli fece cenno con la scodella, in offerta.  
«Sei solo incredibilmente fortunato» disse e lui scrollò le spalle.  
«La fortuna aiuta gli audaci. E ora zitto, questa puntata è bellissima».  
Vide Derek aprire la bocca, ma nulla ne uscì e lui sorrise, prendendosi un cucchiaio di cereali, mentre sullo schermo Arizona raccontava ad una Callie in coma quanto forte fosse la loro bambina nata prematura.  [1]  
Quando il fantasma di Callie cominciò a cantare, anche Derek era preso dalla storia.  
Forse fu la voce di Sarah Ramirez, forse l'empatia per il suo personaggio e l'amore che provava per la sua famiglia allargata (Mark, Arizona e quella bambina così piccola e fragile), forse fu perché quella canzone gli ricordò sua madre, ma Stiles sentì un grumo di tristezza riempirgli il petto e allargarsi lentamente fino allo stomaco, che si strinse in una morsa di angoscia. Chinò la testa e sbatté le palpebre in rapida successione, scacciando il velo che scese ad appannargli gli occhi e si concentrò sull'alone di latte al cioccolato rimasto sul fondo della ciotola.  
L'attenzione di Derek si spostò su di lui e Stiles si allungò a posare la ciotola sul tavolino davanti a sé, approfittandone per prendere il più discretamente possibile un respiro profondo e allentare quella spiacevole sensazione. Non servì a molto.  
«Laura adorava questa canzone» disse Derek, tornando a guardare lo schermo televisivo, dove una donna acconciata secondo la moda degli anni '50 stava spiegando alla telecamera come quello smacchiatore l'avesse salvata dalle macchie ostinate.  
«Immagino ci si rivedesse molto» rispose lui, giocherellando con i propri calzini. Con la coda dell'occhio vide l'altro annuire dopo un attimo di incertezza e si chiese quanto lui stesso si rivedesse in quelle parole. A dire il vero, probabilmente quella canzone sarebbe stata molto più adatta a lui che non a Derek - almeno la parte sul sorriso che nasconde le parole. Derek aveva più un broncio e uno sguardo omicida, ecco. Tra loro due era lui, invece, quello che fingeva i sorrisi per fuggire dalle parole. Forse perché sua madre stessa, durante il suo ultimo periodo in vita, sorrideva spesso, sorrideva molto più del dovuto. Lo aveva imparato da lei.  
«Smettila» lo richiamò Derek e Stiles incassò la testa tra le spalle, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di avere di nuovo la vista appannata. Scacciò le lacrime non ancora versate e scosse la testa.  
«Non sto facendo niente» borbottò, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale e guardando verso il soffitto.  
«Ti stai deprimendo da solo e io lo sento. È fastidioso, quindi smettila».  
Stiles scattò con la testa verso di lui e lo guardò sorpreso, aprendo la bocca e richiudendola subito dopo, non sapendo bene cosa dire.  
«Puoi... sentirmi?» tentò e quando l'altro annuì sentì un'altra parte della sua sanità mentale esplodere in mille pezzi. Essere lui era assurdo. «Oh. Okay» disse, tornando a guardare davanti a sé. «Mi sento violato, ma okay» specificò. Però sorrise appena quando sentì l'altro sbuffare divertito. La pubblicità terminò e la puntata riprese, ma lui si concentrò su di essa solo marginalmente, troppo intento a cercare di capire come lo facesse sentire quella novità. «I ragazzi credono che tra noi... cioè, che io e te siamo... credono che ci frequentiamo. Romanticamente» si sorprese a raccontargli. Se ne pentì un po' quando Derek tornò a fissarlo senza espressione – e vide la mano avere una di quelle contrazioni che erano diventate abbastanza usuali quando erano insieme. Immaginò fosse dovuta alla voglia che aveva di prenderlo a pugni per averlo tirato in mezzo a quel casino. Sinceramente, non si sentiva di biasimarlo, davvero.  
«E tu hai negato» diede Derek per scontato. Stiles roteò gli occhi, prese un respiro profondo e ciondolò con la testa, guardandolo poi di sottecchi.  
«Dipende da cosa intendi per _negato_ » ammise. «Se intendi che non ho risposto... allora sì, assolutamente».  
Derek ammiccò un paio di volte, evidentemente preso in contropiede dalla sua risposta, e Stiles tentò un sorriso innocente – era bravo in quelli, li faceva da quando aveva imparato a cacciarsi nei guai, in pratica da sempre.  
«Non hai negato?» gli domandò l'Alpha e lui scrollò le spalle, tornando a stropicciarsi le punte dei calzini. «Stiles, guardami» gli ordinò e lui alzò lo sguardo oltraggiato.  
«Ehi, sono io quello che da gli ordini, stupido lupo prepotente».  
«Perché no?» rincarò quello e Stiles sviò di nuovo gli occhi, facendo spallucce.  
«Perché no» rispose «Perché non sarà romantico, ma questa cosa tra noi è un _qualcosa_ , okay?» ammise, gesticolando appena, ma sempre senza guardarlo in faccia. Fu per questo che non vide quando Deek si avvicinò – e che gli venne un colpo quando se lo ritrovò nel suo spazio personale, un secondo prima che lo baciasse.  
Perché sì, Derek lo baciò e lo fece nel modo più gentile possibile, come se temesse che lui potesse scappare, ritirandosi subito dopo.  
«Okay» gracchiò Stiles, guardandolo a occhi spalancati, il corpo teso all'indietro, verso il bracciolo del divano. «Okay, questo è... _uhm_ » fu la sua risposta intelligente e per nulla impanicata.  
Derek stirò le labbra e indurì lo sguardo, tornando al suo posto. «Credo sia meglio che--»  
«Sta' zitto» lo interruppe lui, afferrandolo per la spalla per impedirgli di muoversi. SI leccò le labbra e deglutì, prima di ordinare: «Sta' zitto e baciami».  
Derek lo guardò sorpreso per un attimo, poi lasciò andare un piccolo e continuo ringhio – anche se sembrava più il ronfare soddisfatto di un enorme gatto che il ringhio di un lupo – e si sporse verso di lui, poggiando di nuovo la bocca sulla sua.  
Stiles chiuse gli occhi e aprì appena le labbra, rispondendo al bacio mentre assecondava il corpo dell'altro e si stendeva sulla schiena. Era pesante, solido e assolutamente fantastico e lui decise che non aveva mai più bisogno di mangiare, bere o respirare se quello significava dover uscire da lì sotto.  
Derek gli morse piano le labbra e riprese a baciarlo, stringendogli e accarezzandogli i fianchi in un modo così perfetto da fargli risalire un miagolio in gola - e senza che se ne preoccupasse. Ma quello forse fu dovuto al fatto che il suo cervello stesse annegando in un mare di eccitazione adolescenziale.  
Non gli interessava riprendere fiato, né fermarsi, non mentre sentiva le dita di Derek infilarsi sotto la felpa o lui prendeva il coraggio di fare esattamente la stessa cosa e raggiungeva la pelle tiepida della sua schiena.  
La porta d'ingresso si chiuse all'improvviso – quando era stata aperta? – e poi la voce di suo padre annunciò:  
«Stiles, ho portato la pizza».  
 _Oh cazzo_.

Fine.


End file.
